Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pneumatic air gun.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional pneumatic air guns are of pre-compressed pneumatic (PCP) type and have the following disadvantages in terms of performance and structure:                1. The steel pellets that are propelled by air guns need to be placed into the barrel or loaded into the barrel through a spring prior to use, which makes it inconvenient to carry the guns and load the pellets.        2. The velocity of the pellets cannot be adjusted, which negatively affects the user experience.        3. The air release valve assembly of the guns has a certain degree of air leak due to the poor sealing.        4. Existing pull-bolt guns are of lever type, increasing the difficulty in directly shooting steel pellets.        5. The barrel has only one air inlet hole, which has a negative impact on air inlet efficiency and is disadvantageous in increasing the initial velocity of the pellets.        6. The mounting and fixing structures of the magazine are complex and expensive.        7. The air charging process is mainly single stage which provides a limited pressure and inlet air volume.        